When over Obcessed Fan Girls Attack!
by xoLovelyEyesox
Summary: Two over obcessed fan girls attack Sasuke and all the male Characters! What will they do to our favorite Characters!


Hey readers, this is Ash here. Well I recently transferred to a new school and I have been making new friends one of them being Jess (she says hi) anyways yea each entry is going to have and (ash) or a (jess) to show you who is writing what, I really don't need to but I'm the author, well co author, and this is how I'm going to write it, so ……………….deal. Ohh and this has extreme perverseness and sex so don't say I didn't warn u cause . . .I did, and don't blame me if u decided to skip this part. U HAVE BEEN WARNED.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto nor does my friend Jess and if we did would we honestly post stuff on FanFiction? Unless we were trying to hide our identity about us actually being the authors by tricking people into thinking that we were just crazed fans with no lives………………..which we are not.

(Jess)far away on another land sasuke shudders

Naruto: what is it Sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke: two obsessed fan girls are talking about me somewhere I think they're trying to kidnap me  
Naruto:...your weird

(Ash)far away in the hidden leaf village saske shudders again then says loudly . . . 

Saske: OMG  
Naruto: wats wrong Saske?  
Saske: two obsessed fan girls are talking bout me somewhere and they are planning on kidnapping me.  
Naruto: so? its not the first time  
Saske: they r planning to kidnap me when I'm naked . . .  
Naruto: O.o that's new

(Jess) then Sasuke begins to pack

Naruto: What are you doing  
Sasuke: Leaving before they gather allies  
Naruto: What do you mean  
Sasuke darkly: They might meet Sakura while trying to find me...  
Naruto: O.O That just opened up a whole new batch of problems...

(Ash) Sasuke sees Sakura at the doorway

Sasuke: Hi  
Sakura: HI Sasuke, I want u to meet my new friends smiles evilly  
Sakura steps out of the way as Ashleigh and Jess walk in with allies, ropes, and laughing gas

(Jess) all the girls started to laugh evilly  
Jess: So Sasuke how are you?  
Sasuke: Not you again  
Jess: I thought we had fun last time  
Sasuke: You locked me in your closet!  
Jess: All in the past...  
Ashleigh: Whatever, now sasuke we are just going to tie you up and...

(Ash) Ashleigh: OMG Jess u actually did that? niceee oo and Sasuke btw I'm Ashleigh  
Sasuke: And this is important to me because?

Ashleigh face darkens

Jess: oo u should not have said that

(Jess)

Jess holds Ashleigh back

Jess: Remember we are here to kidnap him not murder  
Ashleigh: Right then lets get to work  
Jess pulls bugle out of thin air and starts to play the charging song..…

(Ash)

Ashleigh pulls out gas masks and the laughing gas. then she brings out a camera and hands it to Naruto

Naruto: What is this for?  
Ashleigh: Its either film or be a part of the fun  
Naruto:O.O Okay I'll film  
Sasuke: Traitor  
Naruto: Yes but a traitor who is NOT about to be raped

Naruto turns camera on

(Jess)

Naruto: ready on my mark start stripping him  
All head turn and give naruto a weird look

Jess: Um Naruto is there something you would like to share with the group Naruto: N-n-noo jessie-chan...I'm...good...  
Jess gives naruto skeptical look

(Ash) Ashleigh also gives naruto a skeptical look

(Jess)

Sasuke:Thinks hm its my chance to escape  
Jess: Naruto...  
Naruto: Can we please just film...  
Ashleigh: He's trying to get away runs and tackles sexy sasuke-kun  
Sasuke: BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

millions of sasuke's appear

Jess, Ashleigh, and naruto all go running to each get one

Sakura gets trampled in the process

(Ash) As Sakura gets off of the ground she sees one Sasuke trying to escape

(Jess) Saskura: I call this one!

(Ash) Ashleigh and Jess turn towards her with dark faces  
Ash + Jess: LIKE HELL U DO!!

(Jess)

Jess and Ash: KAGE BUSHIN No JUTSU!!!!!  
millions of Jessies and Ashleighs appear and go after poor innocent little Sasuke, then Kiba and Gaara walk in

Kiba: Gaara do you feel we have bad timing  
Gaara:...  
Kiba: Gaara? hey man what's wrong?...

Gaara stares at millions of good looking girls

Gaara: No I feel like I just walked into a playboy magazine without the stripping

(Ash)

Ashleigh and Jess hear this comment and turn towards Gaara

Ashleigh: Um actually ...  
Jess: Its really a playgirl magazine and trust me there WILL be stripping

Gaara looks at Ashleigh then looks pissed

Kiba: What's wrong now Gaara?

Gaara: THATS THE GIRL THAT STOLE MY EYELINER!!

(Jess)

Kiba: looks very disturbed  
Gaara: GIVE IT BACK YOU THIEF!  
Ashleigh: NEVER ITS MY SOUVENIR FROM WHEN WE LAST MET

Ashleigh runs away with Gaara chasing her

Jess looks at sasuke all tied up and then at Kiba and naruto

Sits next to sasuke on the ground  
Jess: How long do you think this will continue for I have to be in school by weds or else  
Sasuke: And then what will you do with me  
Jess: Eh ill figure something out Ashleigh and I are working out a timeshare plan Kiba: Why are you kidnapping him and not me!  
Jess: You were next on my hit list

then using her ninja speed she tied up Kiba  
Jess: Happy now?  
Kiba: For the most part

(Ash):

Ashleigh returns with Gaara all tied up on her shoulder. she then drops him on the ground next to Kiba

Jess: Nice job  
Naruto: stutters ho-ow- di-did u do that!!  
Ashleigh: smiles secretively do u really want to know?  
Everyone: YES!!!

Ashleigh: ok, right when he was going to attempt to kick my ass I unleashed my special jutsu

Naruto: And that would be?????  
Ashleigh: grins I used my flashing jutsu

Jess: OO THATS UR BEST ONE!!

(Jess)

Kiba: Hey jess do you know that one or do you have a special one too after all you are nicknamed mini tsunade...  
Jess: I can't do it as well as Ashleigh but I have my own  
Sasuke: And that would be...  
Jessstands up: POLDANCERSTRIPPINGKTTY NO JUSTU!  
Everyone: nosebleed

(Ash)

Ashleigh: You definitely have improved

Ashleigh: OO and guess what I got off of Gaara when I tied him up  
Jess: What is it?  
Ashleigh: HIS SPARE EYELINER

(Jess)

Jess: laughs maniacally I got kibas lip stick  
Kiba: Its not lipstick its face paint  
Jess: Uh huh sure now lets steal Kankuros next!  
Ashleigh what will we do with our hostages though?  
Jess: Hmmm I don't know can I trust you long enough until I get back with Kankuro...

(Ash)

Ashleigh: sighs If u hurray I think I can manage just got to think of non sex related things till u get back

Ashleigh: Okok, horseback riding, knitting, dogs, kittens, puppies, cinnamon buns, naked Sasuke . . . HURRAY JESS!!

(Jess)

Jess: I will! don't worry  
several hours later

Jess: Im back but I brought more than kankuro

pulls on a leash and brings in kankuro, Suigetsu, jirobo, Kimimaru, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, Shikamaru ect Akatsuki band of 7 Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku, ed and al Elric in on a leash

Jess: sorry it took so long I got sidetracked with Suigetsu

(Ash)

Ashleigh looks as though she is about to bust a vein.

Ashleigh: MY HORMONES ARE GOING OUTTA MY CONTROL!!!!

(Jess)

Jess: Feel free to choose and rape

(Ash)

Ashleigh's face lights up

Ashleigh: Jess I love u in the non rape kind of way

(Jess)

Jess: The feeling is mutual grabs Kiba and walks to nearest unoccupied bedroom

(Ash)

Ashleigh: I CAN'T HOLD BACK ANYMORE!!  
chooses ed and al Elric, Sesshomaru, and Naraku and can't even make it to the nearest unoccupied bedroom

(Jess)

Jess: watches for a moment and then disappears with Kiba laughing

rest of characters start to play poker while waiting

(Ash)

Ashleigh: OK first group playing time is over.  
her first group of victims are all in a coma from Ashleigh's "fun"

the untouched group coward in fear in the nearest corner as she lifted all 4 guys onto her shoulder and put them in the opposite corner.

Gaara: Wtf how the hell can u lift them ur to small!!  
Ashleigh: evil laugh Sex makes me stronger. Hmm I think I'll do just u alone this time  
Gaara: nervously Nononono that's quite alright  
Ashleigh: lifts Gaara on shoulder HEY NARUTO U BETTER BE FILMING THIS!!

(Jess)

Naruto: gives thumbs up I got it all right here hehehehehe  
from in side bedroom everyone hears talking  
Jess: Ow Kiba that hurt  
Kiba: Well if you would stop moving  
Jess: What the HELL is that thing  
Kiba: Nothing  
Jess: You used strange toys!  
Kiba: Its not a toy its an incredibly important thingamabob  
Jess: Thingamabob...yea ok just don't use your thingamabob again kay... 

(Ash)

Ashleigh yells: HEY JESS WAT DOES HIS THINGAMABOB LOOK LIKE?

(Jess)

Jess: groan Wha...uh it vibrates I think wait no that might be oh Kiba...uh could we continue this some other time im kind of OW busy

(Ash)

Ashleigh: Hmm what ever happened to Sakura?

(Jess)

Sakura: muffled voice Ow  
Lee: Sakura chan are you ok  
Sakura: No I got beat up  
Jess: looks out window opens it and yells  
NO LEE DONT FALL FOR HER DIRTY LITTLE TRICKS!!! REMEMBER THE WAY SHE TREATED YOU!!!!  
Lee: Hm true...  
Kiba: HEY I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME JESS  
Jess: I DO  
Kiba: Then why are you helping him out?  
Jess: Hm good point yells NVR MIND CONTINUE WHAT YOU WERE DOING!

Well I hoped you like our . . .interesting fic. Don't ask if we have problems (reading this would seem apparent) Please review, we like reviews, and don't forget to tell us what you think. But please no flames, this is merely for fun, not learning, and honestly if you don't like it, don't read it. Also sorry if I sounded like a bitch earlier. This is the second time I had to put this together and edit.


End file.
